


New Hardware

by KelseyWrites



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: F/M, Reader-Insert, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-25
Updated: 2014-10-25
Packaged: 2018-02-22 12:08:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2507219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KelseyWrites/pseuds/KelseyWrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s been a while since you and Adam have seen each other face to face, and in that time you have picked up some interesting new piercings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Hardware

_Okay, shower, check - sorta, then clean room, change sheets...what else?_ You rinse your hair under the shower head as you check things off your mental to-do list. Adam would be here later today, god you were so excited, it had been months since you’ve seen him last. It was hard; you in California, him in Texas. You were supposed to go out for RTX and see him then, spend a couple weeks there in fact, but then problems with your car...you sigh. You had to put all the money you had saved for plane tickets and everything else into it. You reach for the conditioner when there’s a knock on the door.

“Yeah?” The door opens. “What is it Sarah?”

“My name isn’t Sarah.”

Your head pops around the curtain, a huge smile on your face. “You told me your flight wouldn’t be in till later!” Adam walks into the bathroom and over to the shower, planting a kiss on your lips.

“I lied. I wanted to surprise you.”

You laugh. “Well you did do that. Go, get out of here, I’m almost done. And you completely ruined my plans for cleaning so you don’t get to say a word about my room mister.” You poke at his chest as you talk, making him laugh.

“Alright, I’ll go hang out with Sarah.” He leans down, placing another kiss on your lips. “She likes Dark Souls right?” He says as he walks out the door, shutting it behind him. You quickly grab the conditioner, slap that on, and grab your razor, shaving as quickly as you’ll allow yourself before rinsing your hair and body. You hop out, smile plastered on your face as you wrap yourself and your hair in a towel and walk through the other bathroom door into your bedroom. You stop when you see Adam in front of you, sitting on the edge of your bed.

“So Sarah, has decided she had something urgent to do in town and left me here to wait for you.”

Your grin grows wider. “Oh she did did she?” You walk slowly over to him, one hand holding your towel in place as you step between his legs, his arms going around your hips as you bend your head down and give him a proper ‘hello-I-haven’t-seen-you-in-6-months’ kiss. You moan into his mouth as his hands move down, grabbing onto your ass and pulling you closer to him. You put your free hand on his chest and push lightly, moving slightly back from him. “Wait, hang on.”

“Y/N...” He groans, trying to pull you back.

“Wait, one minute, I gotta show you something.”

“It had better be more important than where we were heading.”

“We’re still heading there.” You step back a little more from him, biting your lip and gripping tighter to the towel. “So, I may have done something a couple months ago, in anticipation of going to RTX, and because it’s something I’ve been wanting to do.”

“What is it, is it a tattoo?” He grabs onto your towel, trying to peek under it.

You slap at his hands and step back another step. “No, it’s not a tattoo.” You slowly lower your towel, dropping it to the floor.

“Oh.” He just stares at your chest.

You place your hands on your hips and look down. “Are they okay, do you not like them?”

“No, no, come here.” He beckons you forward. You step forward, slowly, still a little unsure, your boldness from a minute ago gone. He grabs hold of your hand and pulls you back to where you were moments before, then his large hands are at your breasts, cupping them, his thumbs brushing softly over your nipples, over the new piercings. You shiver as he does so, and his gaze drifts up to your face. “So...are they more sensitive?” He swipes at them again, watching your face; your body shivers again and he grins. “Well that answers that.” He leans forward; his mouth pulling one of your nipples in, his tongue flicking over it.

“Adam.” You gasp out, your hands going around the back of his head as he sucks and licks at your breasts, his beard tickling against your stomach. You bite your lip to keep from giggling as he works one breast and then moves over to the other, his free arm moving around your waist, pulling you closer, then into his lap; his mouth moving up your neck to recapture yours. Moving your hands down his back, you grab the bottom of his shirt and start pulling up, your mouths disconnecting just long enough for you to whip his shirt off over his head and toss it across your room.

“I liked that shirt, now it’s lost forever.” He murmurs into your mouth, you laugh and sit back.

“Shut up, I told you not to say anything about my room.” His grip tightens around your waist and he scoots back on your bed, letting you straddle him better.

“So, these are really nice.” He says looking down at your breasts, “Did you happen to get anywhere else done?” His eyes gaze further down.

“Oh geeze no. It hurt to get these done; I’d hate to feel the pain with getting my poor little clit done.”

“Yeah we don’t wanna anything happening to your poor little clit.” He says, leaning forward again. “God I’ve missed you.” He says against your neck in between kisses, his hands roaming your back gently. Your hands find themselves running up and down his arms, gently raking your nails against his skin, your hips gently gyrating on top of him, making him groan against you. His moves his hands down, holding onto your ass and he stands quickly, making you grab around his neck and squeal.

“ADAM!” You laugh as he turns around and tosses you on the bed, the towel falling off your hair onto the floor. You get up on your elbows and watch him as he goes to the dresser where you normally keep the condoms. “Hey big guy, I had to go buy new ones. Roommate needed the last of ours.”

He slams the dresser drawer shut and looks over at you. “Well where are they?” You look around the room, biting your lip.

You roll onto your stomach and crawl to the edge of the bed, digging around in the pile of clothes. “I tossed them over here yesterday after I bought them.” You toss a shirt out of the way and hear the crinkle of a plastic bag. “There they are.”

“Thank god.” You hear Adam behind you shuffle about as you reach down, dragging the bag closer to you and then you dig into it, pulling the box out just as the bed dips as Adam crawls onto the bed, placing kisses up your spine as he moves over you, settling himself over you, his hard cock pushed up against your ass. “Gimme.” A hand comes around in front of your face and you rip open into the box, grabbing a roll out and slapping it in his hands. He laughs. “I meant one, but alright, we’ll see if we can go through the whole roll.”

You laugh as he sits up, straddling you. “‘We’ll see’? Is that a challenge?” You hear him tear off one of the packets and turn to look at him over your shoulder.

“Well it has been 6 months my dear. The late night skype calls only do so much.” You watch as he takes the condom out of the wrapper and puts it on. You lick your lips and move your hips under him. “Stop that.” His hands clamp down on your hips, holding you in place.

“Adam,” you whine, “6 months. Just fucking fuck me into the mattress already.”

He laughs that deep chuckle of his, and he leans forward. “Fuck you into the fucking mattress huh?” You nod, looking into his bright blue eyes as he smiles. “As the lady wishes then.” He sits back and his hands roam your back, down to your ass, squeezing and spreading your cheeks as he straddles your thighs. “Look at your little cunt, wet and ready already.” You shiver at his voice, you just fucking loves when he talks like that, laying your head down on your bed you let him explore. You feel his fingers dip down, gently brushing your lips. You moan and push back into his hand; his finger slips into you and you sigh as he starts moving it back and forth in you, torturously slow.

“Adam please...” You beg, your voice full of want. The dull ache you’ve been feeling there since this morning has turned into a roar since he started touching you, and you feel as if you might combust if he didn’t do something.

His fingers stop and you groan into your mattress. “What was that? Did a ‘please’ come out of your pretty little mouth?” You nod as his finger slides out of you and he moves forward. You can feel him press against you, his hand adjusting himself, and then he moves his hips, slowly pushing his cock into you. Oh god 6 months was way too long for this, but he slid right in as if you guys hadn’t spent so long apart. His hands come down on either side of you as he adjusts his legs, pushing himself deeper into you with a grunt. He leans down, “Is this what you wanted Y/N?”

“Yes, oh god yes Adam, please.” You whimper, your hands moving on top of his, holding on. He places a kiss on your shoulder and then moves his hips back almost all the way, and you let out a little whimper as you find yourself empty, until he pushes back into you fast and hard, the smallest grunt escaping his lips. He does this a couple more times, each thrust a little faster and more urgent as your hands grip him. Then it changes, he moves faster, quick short strokes, hitting your g-spot almost every time and you cry out when he does. You bury your face in your mattress, it was still the middle of the day, and you didn’t need your neighbors hearing. His pelvis slams into you over and over, you can feel the sweat drip off his forehead onto your back, and the grunts escaping his mouth, god. You nails dig into his skin as he pounds away, your body tensing under his and then he stops. “ADAM!” He pulls out quickly and his hand snakes under your hips, turning you under him, he quickly grabs your legs and pulls your knees up over his shoulders. He leans down, mashing his mouth to yours as his hips push forward, looking for you again.

“I wanna see your face when you come Y/N.” He whispers against your lips as he pushes back in roughly, his hips going back to their previous speed, his eyes locked with yours as the bed shakes and you feel yourself being slowly pushed off by his thrusts. Your hands come up around his neck and you link your fingers behind his head as you softly chant his name; his hands grab onto your hips, pulling you up onto the bed as he slams into you again. Your body feels like it’s on fire, he was right, those late night skype calls were nothing compared to this. To having him here, holding you, his cock filling you up like none of your toys ever could. Your legs push against his shoulders as your body reaches the top of the roller coaster, you can feel yourself tense around him once more, and with one more thrust which hits that oh-so-right spot, you feel yourself fly over that hill. Your hands grip the back of his head and your eyes roll back as you bite your lips to keep the noises from escaping your mouth. Your body shakes under his and you barely feel his hands ghosting up your sides to cup your breasts again, and then he brushes his thumbs over your hardened nipples; your resolve crumbles as your mouth opens up to let out a wail and he falters at the sound.  You feel yourself convulse around him as you gasp and moan out his name. His hands move back to your waist, and he hangs his head; your hands move down to cup his jaw and you pull his face back up so his eyes meet yours again. His jaw was set and there was a look of determination on his face.

“Adam...week...please...come.” You manage out between thrusts, but he gets it, he understands. He leans back down, but instead of your mouth he pulls one of your nipples into his mouth and you feel the little electric shocks course through your already shaking body as he pumps in a couple more times, slowly, drawing out the sensations for the both of you, until he finally buries himself deep into you and groans around your nipple; you can feel his balls twitch against you as his hips lightly buck. Panting he lays his head on your chest, your legs still over his shoulders, his cock still buried inside you.

“You should welcome me like that all the time.”

You laugh as you smooth back his sweaty hair, your chest heaving. “Next time, I’m just going to hitchhike to Texas if something happens again.” He turns his head, beard scratching across your chest, and places a kiss between your breasts before sitting up, slowly lowering your legs and pulling out; your body quivers around him as he does, he just grins down at you as you moan. He gets off the bed, taking the condom off and tossing it as you lie there watching, your body trying to muster up the energy to move.

“Next time, I’m just going to borrow the money from someone and fly you out myself.” He pulls you up and into his arms and then he lays back on the pillows, head up against the headboard, your head on his chest, and you thread your fingers through his.

“We’ll just have to be better about saving, or something. Sell blood. Or a kidney.” He laughs and you close your eyes, smiling at the sound.

“Or...”

“Or...?” You tilt your head up and look at him, eyebrow raised.

“What would be simpler would be for you to just move to Austin.”

You sit up. “What? Move to Austin?”

“I’m pretty sure that’s what I said. I got room in my apartment, and my paycheck covers everything until you can get a job.”

You stammer a bit. “I’d have to quit my job, talk with my roommate, and what about moving expenses? Moving halfway across country is expensive Adam...I mean, shit you know, you did it.”

“So if I could come up with the money, would that be a yes?”

“Adam where would you-”

“Would it be a yes?” He says softly, you feel your face break out into a grin and you throw yourself onto his chest, your arms going around his neck.

“That would be a yes.”


End file.
